The rapid growth of the plastics industry and an ever-increasing use of polymeric materials have emphasized the need for more economical way for preparing various high quality articles from thermoplastic resins.
Injection molding provides a convenient way for preparing various articles. To keep injection mold articles manufacturing economically beneficial, the mold resident cycle should be kept to a minimum. This shorter cycle time provides a shorter resin heat period with consequently less thermal damage to the resin composition. To reduce or minimize cycle times, many manufactures are removing parts at higher temperatures. As a result the parts have a tendency to stick more easily in the mold, or become distorted as they are ejected from the mold, since the thermoplastic material is not as stiff as if it was allowed to cool longer.
Additionally, as many parts are becoming more complex, and as manufactures try to combine multiple parts into one larger part having more detail, there are more potential areas to stick in the mold.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide improved thermoplastic compositions allowing for the part to be ejected at lower pressures or minimal force without cracking or other part deformation. This and other needs are satisfied by the various aspects of the present disclosure.